


Bathroom Addition

by SinQueen69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Writing, Bondage, Consensual Humiliation, Consensual Kink, Cum Play, Don't copy to another site, Free Use, M/M, Public Humiliation, Stiles Stilinski is a cum slut, consensual degradation, cum kink, cum toilet, cump dump, male chastity, scold mask/gag, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Derek loved throwing parties to show off the newest addition to his bathroom.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Others
Kudos: 288





	Bathroom Addition

“I have to say, Derek, I really like what you’ve done with the place. That new addition in the bathroom is something special isn’t it?” A friend of Derek’s flopped back down on the couch as the local football game blared from the flat screen. 

“Yeah it really is, you’re lucky to have that all the time.” Another friend spoke up making Derek smirk as he sipped his beer as the others in the room voiced their agreement.

“It’s rather nice, isn’t it? While we’re on that train of thought, let me go check on the addition, be right back.” Derek winked as he rose up, obviously adjusting his cock in his jeans as he headed towards the bathroom. His friends just wolf whistled and jeered at him as he walked, Derek just flipped them the bird as he pushed open the bathroom door. He bypassed the toilet and instead stood over his boyfriend. 

“The guys are right, you are a good addition in here.” Derek praised as he began to unbuckle his jeans as he stared down at Stiles. 

Stiles’ blinked hazily up at him, his eyes were blown wide in lust and his face was painted with streaks of drying cum. From just under his nose and down over his mouth and throat was a black leather scold mask, it was one of Derek’s favorite gags to use on Stiles, it blocked any noise the younger man could make and never failed to get Stiles excited. Stiles cock had a rubber cock ring snug around the base and both of his balls, making Stiles forget about getting any pleasure from what was happening. Stiles’ was on his back on a padded cushion for comfort, his wrists and ankles were cuffed firmly to a spreader bar that was tucked in the hollows of his knees. The position looked awkward but it was one of Stiles’ favorites as it kept his body still and in the exposed position. His ass was fully on display and Derek took a moment to take in the state of Stiles’ ass. 

Stiles’ ass was coated in layers of fresh and dried cum, his hole was being held open by a hollow plug and that was all but overflowing with thick white cum. The words Derek had written on Stiles’ ass were harder to make out but Derek could still see the words ‘cum dump’ through the mess of cum. The rules had very strict, only cum and no penetration or oral, Stiles was there for a place for them to release their loads and nothing else. 

“Enjoying yourself my little cum whore?” Derek crooned almost mockingly as he reached down and patted Stiles’ bound cock getting a very quiet noise from behind the gag as a bit more pre-cum joined the small pool that was forming on Stiles’ curved stomach. 

“There is still an hour left of the game, how are you doing?” Derek asked as he unzipped his pants, but kept his eyes on Stiles' fingers. He breathed out in relief when Stiles’ fingers easily made their green/okay sign and Derek felt no more worry as he began to stroke his own cock. 

Stiles watched Derek’s every move, watching as the head of his lover’s cock slipped wetly through his clenched fist, how Derek tossed his head back with a moan as he fondled himself. Stiles ached to just have Derek push inside of him and fill him properly. He knew that wasn’t what this was about; it was about filling Stiles’ need for cum and Derek’s need to be in control. 

“Fuck Stiles, you look so damn good there. All tied up just waiting for the next load of cum from me or my friends.” Derek panted as he moved to squeeze his own balls, shuffling forward as he did so. He was now directly above Stiles whose eyes tracked his every movement greedily and rocked a bit in his bound position. 

“Fuccck!” Derek shouted as he came, aiming his cock purposefully. Stiles blinked as warm cum splattered over his face, catching in his eyelashes as he blinked it away and a shiver went over his body as Derek was still coming and now was adding to the mess coating his ass. 

Derek panted as he palmed himself after he emptied his balls of cum, staring down at the fresh layer of cum that he had put on Stiles. His cock gave a slight twitch and Derek knew he would be back before the hour was up, but for now, this was enough. Derek tenderly placed his cock back into his jeans and zipped them back up. 

“One last thing,” Derek decided as he pulled the washable black marker out of his pocket and knelt down next to Stiles. Stiles closed his eyes as he felt the soft tip of the marker drag across his forehead and he blinked up at Derek when his boyfriend stood up and pulled out his phone. 

“Now everyone knows what you are, my little cum whore” Derek snapped a photo of Stiles’ bound, coated in cum and fresh words reading ‘cum toilet’ over Stiles' forehead. He would show Stiles’ the photos later on if only to see Stiles blush that pretty pink and hopefully agree to do this again. 

Derek shoved his phone back into his pocket and blew Stiles a kiss before he left the bathroom, slapping one of his friends on the shoulder as the other man passed him on the way to the bathroom as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a safe anonymous place for darker/filthy requests. 
> 
> https://forms.gle/cSmPBen2kzEwsrX17
> 
> [UPDATED & OPEN]


End file.
